Final Flight
by sherlockianfangirl
Summary: read at your own risk k i guess


**Ok so this is my first HTTYD fanfiction that I'm posting! I do have another but it's not finished yet so I will post that afterwards.**

* * *

"Guys, over here!" Hiccup called. His dragon-riding friends flew towards him on their reptiles. "Snotlout and Fishlegs- I need you two to try and hold the Screaming Death in place. Ruff, Tuff, cause a diversion."

"Awesome. That's what we were born to do," Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut shared a mischievous smile.

"Astrid and I will try to get a clear shot to get its attention, then will use this light beam to push it away from Berk."

"Last time we handled a Screaming Death, it wasn't like this," Snotlout said.

"Last time the mother wanted the baby. This is the baby. We have to find a way to lure it away, hopefully for good."

"Let's do this," Tuffnut said.

Each rider hopped on his or her dragon, with the exception of the twins who hopped on their shared Zippleback. Ruff and Tuff flew in front of the wild Screaming Death. "Hey, stupid! Over here!"

Snotlout and Fishlegs flew up towards the wings, throwing a rope at each one and holding it tight. "Pull harder, Fishlegs!"

"I'm pulling harder than you!"

"Yeah, sure you are…" Snotlout said as he embarrassedly tightened his grip.

Hiccup and Astrid waited for the right moment. Then it came. The mighty beast was held securely and was well distracted. Then Hiccup moved the light projector to the dragon's head. The Screaming Death blinked, trying to shut out the light. It struggled, attempting to break free from its bonds and escape the light. Suddenly it jerked strongly and Snotlout and Fishlegs couldn't hold the rope sustaining the dragon. The dragon swerved to the left, knocking everyone except Hiccup and Astrid (who were well out of the way) to the ground. Hiccup and Astrid quickly led the Screaming Death away from anywhere near Berk and rushed back to their friends. They first spotted Fishlegs, who was easiest to locate. They flew their dragons down to him.

"Fishlegs, are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Astrid held out her hand for Fishlegs to grab. He pulled himself up and brushed himself off.  
"And Meatlug is okay too?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. She's a strong dragon. Aren't you, Meatlug, aren't you?" He said to his Gronckle.

"Come on, Fishlegs. Let's find the others," Astrid said.

It wasn't long before Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs found Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Hey, Snotlout. You okay?" Astrid asked.

"Okay? I'm always okay. I'm always better than okay, okay?" Snotlout responded.

"Okay…"

Hiccup looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen the twins?"  
"Over here…" they heard a voice call.

The group ran over to the person, who turned out to be Ruffnut.

"You okay, Ruff?" Hiccup asked yet again.  
"I'm good…"

"Really? 'Cuz you've got blood dripping down your left shoulder."

"I'm fine. But I don't see Tuffnut."

"We'll find him."

They walked past Barf and Belch, who were laying in the grass, trying to relax after what just happened. Belch seemed to be wanting to move a further direction, but Barf seemed to want to stay near Ruffnut.

"Maybe Belch is trying to reach Tuffnut," Hiccup guessed.

"That would make sense," Astrid agreed.

They walked to where Belch was beckoning to and found a sight to scare them all. As they neared closer, they saw Tuffnut laying in the grass, bloodstains covering his face and chest. Ruffnut ran to him.

"Tuff? Tuff?! Tuffnut!"

Snotlout went over to the two. "Tuff! Tuffnut! Come on, buddy! Talk to me!"

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut continued. "This isn't funny! S-stop messing around! Wake up! Please wake up…"

For a moment, Ruffnut thought she saw him breathing. _Wait… he was breathing!_ "Tuffnut! Brother! Wake up!"  
Tuffnut Thorston's eyes fluttered barely open.

"Oh Tuff!" Ruffnut said, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Please don't leave me…"

Tuffnut coughed some blood. "I'm sorry. That's not my choice. I… I love you, sis…"

Then he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Ruffnut started to cry. "No! No please! This isn't funny! Please… come back…"

Hiccup sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "He… he's not coming back, Ruff."

"But he has to!"

Even Snotlout was tearing up. Ruffnut sat with her dead brother in the grass.

"How did this happen?" Astrid asked.

"The Screaming Death… when it turned to the left its tail lashed and hit us… but Tuff rides on the left so he got the most of it," Ruffnut said frowning.

"We'll… we'll give you some time alone…" Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. His friends did the same. They then rode their dragons back to Berk.

Ruffnut sat in the itchy grass, not wanting to leave her brother's side. _I can't believe he's actually gone. _"I wish this never happened to you, Tuff. Come back."

She waited a while longer before taking her brother in her arms and placing him on Barf and Belch. Belch whimpered at the sight of his deceased rider. Barf had a sad look on his face as well. As she rode back to Berk, she couldn't get Tuffnut out of her mind. Every memory of him started to play in her head, and there was a lot. She was barely entering when they were six when she climbed into her bed. She looked over to Tuffnut's bed with tears still welling in her eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**DDDDDDX**

**if it makes you feel any better i almost died writing this so**

**i blame deviantart.**


End file.
